I'm not a slave for you
by John Staal
Summary: Misty wakes up in a dark cell with no memory. MistyxJessie. This is my first work on FF so please R&R with what I can do better.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first work on FF so I would appreciate reviews and criticisms on what I can do better.

And I guess I put a disclaimer here?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been too long since Misty could remember anything. She could have been laying in this cell for a week, or a month, or perhaps a year. All she knew at this moment was that her bones ached in every fiber of her being. Her long, slender legs had bruises criss-crossing the entire span of them, and were colored in all hues of black and purple. Her head was ringing in a high pitched squeal and her feet ached in agony. Her young perky tits were sore and her sex itched and burned. She slipped a hand down to cool her slit when a draft took a hold of the cell and she realized her clothes had been stripped off her.

Looking around, suddenly pulled into reality by the frigid cold, she found emptiness beside her. A single window lit her frosty prison and only a tiny shimmer of pale moonlight guided her eyes. She saw the bars of her containment and- nothing else. Only her and the darkness. She sat up and became aware of her thirst and hunger. She attempted to stand and make sense of her situation, but her legs gave out from under her and she fell back down. Pulling herself into a sitting fetal position, she began to weep, but found that she didn't have the strength for that either. So she sat in the darkness and waited.

Almost at the end of her patience, a second light appeared, far off and high above. She heard the jingle of keys and a raspy male voice yell from far away "You'd better not take your time! The boss 'il be here soon." With a clang that shook the stones of silence held in her emptiness, the light from afar was extinguished.

Now Misty heard a clip-clap of high heels crossing stone floor. The ringing in her head became worse as they approached, and every step synthesized with the squeal before searing through her ears and branding her brain with insurmountable pain. She tried to cry out, but when she opened her mouth no sound emitted. Closing her mouth she attempted to clear her throat, but found that no saliva remained to do so. This sent her into a frenzy of coughing of which she could not stop, and in her panic she heard the cruel laughter of her captor. It was a woman, and the laugh was not unknown to Misty. "What's the matter?" chirped Jessie "Can't deal with a little play time?"

The heels stopped, and between her coughs Misty could hear a second jingle of keys. With a definitive creak the door to Mistys cell opened and Jessie stepped in. Jessie approached Misty and leaned over her. "Little whores aren't what they used to be. You're dried out from just a few days of this? Jeez, when I was your age I could fuck for a week straight." She grinned as Misty composed herself and looked up at her with hate filled eyes. "I see you still have some fight left in you. That's good. Boss'll like some fight. But it didn't seem to serve you good when you tried to stand before."

Misty stirred and tried to reply, but her voice would not comply. Again she began to cough. "Tut-tut-tut. This wont do." Jessie leaned down and toke Mistys face in her hands, prying open her lips and pouring a flask of water down her throat. Misty gurgled and spat up at first, but then she began to gulp the sweet liquid down in torrents. After a minute, Jessie retracted the can and put the cap back on. Misty clutched for the flask.

Immediately Jessies expression changed, and her sly smile gave way to a cruel snarl. She swatted her hand away and then back handed her in the face. "Bad whore!" she yelled. Misty fell to the ground and stayed, the shock of the slap still rippling through her body. "You drink when I tell you to drink." Jessie set the flask to the side of the cage and then swatted Misty in her tight ass, which was prying up to the ceiling as Misty writhed in pain on the cold stone floor. Then Jessie toke one of her red 3 inch heels and stepped on the small of Mistys back. Misty bucked wildly at the attack and tried to roll out of the way. But instead she drove the heel deeper into her skin and let out a desperate yelp.

Now Jessie stepped back and observed her handiwork. She had broken Mistys skin and a trail of blood led from the point of insertion down to Mistys ass cheeks. With a grin Jessie stepped forward and as she did so Misty attempted to crawl away, still in excruciating pain. Jessie caught her by the ankle and pulled back her way. As a result Mistys breasts skidded across the cold stone floor and her nipples, already hard from the cold, took considerable punishment.

Back under Jessie, Misty felt a sharp tug on her hair as Jessie ruthlessly raised her up and in the process pulled out a large lock of beautiful orange hair. Misty let out a long piercing scream and began to sob. "My hair... anything but my hair." she whispered. Before she could begin to outright cry, Jessie had turned her around and was staring into her eyes. "Not my hair!" she mocked. "I'll show you how much your hair means to me." She placed her left hand behind Mistys head and pulled her into a kiss, while her right hand grabbed Mistys left ass cheek and squeezed. She kept there lips locked tightly together for a few moments, so she could taste the younger girls aroma. She slapped Mistys ass, offsetting the girl, then simultaneously released her from the kiss and yanked a larger amount of hair from her skull.

Misty fell back in shock, then screamed and ran at Jessie. Fed only by adrenaline, Mistys feet could not keep up with her will, and her face smacked into the floor with a resounding "thud", knocking her out cold.

Jessie took the opportunity with Misty knocked out to retreat to a corner of the basement and retrieve a pair of handcuffs and another flask of water. Returning to Misty, she splashed water over her face multiple times until she started to stir. Mistys came to and whispered quietly "Why?... Why?" Jessie laughed at this, her cold heartless laugh. "Because I can. But you shouldn't worry about me. It's the boss who'll have the real fun with you." Jessie grabbed Misty by the arm and pulled her onto her feet. Then she guided her out of the cell and closed the gate behind them.

Misty let herself be half dragged into the abyss of darkness around her. She knew that struggling would just cause her more pain, and since she had no chance of escaping, what was the point? Her head was screaming at this point. Since waking up with a searing headache, she had been slapped around, her hair had been pulled out multiple times, and she had slammed her head on the stone floor. Despite her headache, she found herself wondering how Jessie could see where she was going. The moonlight from a single window had remained the only light in her cell. And as they moved away, only a veil of darkness faced them. Now a fluorescent light flickered on above Misty and in front of her a single metal stripper pole appeared.

Jessie bound one of Mistys wrists to the pole, being sure to cut into her with the handcuffs as much as possible. Misty whimpered as she was shackled to the stripper pole. "Is my little slave in pain?" Jessie sneered. "Well get used to it. We're just getting started! But you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I think I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." Jessie disappeared back upstairs for a few minutes, in which time Misty could do nothing but dangle pathetically from the stripper poll. Now the light from high above returned and Jessie re-entered the basement.

As she approached the fluorescent light Misty looked up. Jessie wore a one-piece over bust crimson red corset, matching her hair, with black lace trimming at the top and bottom edges. It enhanced her huge breasts, and her left nipple was already slipping out of place with the top half of her large dark areola visible. She had replaced her 3 inch heels with black 6 inch zip up platform boots. Through her mesh panties Misty could see that Jessie was shaven bald. Although it disgusted her to look at Misty was mesmerized by the sight.

Jessie caught Mistys stare and grinned widely. "You like what you see? You wanna touch it?" Misty shook her head in disgust and dropped her head back to the floor. "Oh no. You're ganna touch it now." She grabbed Mistys uncuffed hand and brought it up to her pussy. "Touch it now" she growled. When Misty hesitated, she added "Touch it or I'll slap the shit out of you again." Misty moved her fingers slowly towards the older girls sex. Quickly she stroked her clitoris, eliciting a soft shudder from Jessie before withdrawing her fingers. Jessie grunted and squeezed her hand indicating she wanted more. But Misty hadn't liked it and now she attempted to yank her hand away from Jessie. However in her weakened condition she could not pull away.

Jessie became angry again and this time she was determined to assert her dominance. She reared back with a closed fist and with a roar came down full force into Mistys cheek. Misty had barely enough time to process what happened when a second punch landed on the other side of her face. "Are you ever going to do that again you little cunt!?" Jessie roared. Misty had never been in a fight before, and certainly had never been punched in the face. She could have sworn that her face was going to fall off and she would die of pain. In her agony she caught the last comments of her aggressor. "No ma'am."

"Good. But I'm not convinced this lesson will stick without some additional punishment." Misty was already lying on the ground as a result of the combo dealt by Jessie. When she had mustered the will to pull herself up she found that she did not have the strength to do so and her arms gave out. Jessie became impatient and lifted her up around the abdomen and placed her over her knee. Out of her boot Jessie pulled a leather whip.

"Are you ever going to do that again?" she inquired. "No m'am" came Mistys reply. "Damn right you're not!" she screamed, her face becoming a dark red that matched her hair. She emphasized her point with a powerful slap to Mistys right ass cheek with the leather whip. Misty bit her lip in anguish. Jessie took a breath and calmly asked "Are you ever going to do that again?" and Misty replied "No ma'am." Jessie spanked her again with the whip, this time on the left cheek. "That's a good slave."

But Jessie asked again "Are you ever going to do that again?" and Misty replied "No ma'am." A satisfied smile came over Jessies face, because she had been doing this long enough to recognize a broken spirit. "Thank god" she thought to herself "After two weeks of this shit I was worried I would get tired first. No matter. We got done just in time for the boss." For good measure she slapped both of Mistys cheeks a number of times alternatively. "That's- A- Good- Little- Slave- Who- Knows- Her- Place."

When she had finished the little girls creamy ass had turned into a dark shade of red. Jessie lingered for a moment admiring that tiny ass. It was a tight bubble shape, and it seemed disproportionate compared to the rest of her body. Jessie leaned over and layed a soft kiss on her ass. Admiring the young girls taste she began licking her ass up and down. The scent was exciting Jessie and she slipped a hand down her lace panties and began fingering her cunt.

As she worked her pussy ruthlessly she became more her violent towards Mistys little teen ass. She used her other hand to continue spanking her butt, and instead of licking her she began using her teeth to nibble her ass. Misty could feel every kiss lick and nibble that was dealt to her one hundred fold. But Jessie was not satisfied, and she slipped a finger from the hand not in her pussy into the young girls asshole. Misty lurched out at the new intrusion and let out a wail. Jessie chuckled and began working her asshole in time with her pussy. She slipped another finger into Mistys butthole and then bit down hard on her supple ass and kept her teeth in the young girl. Misty squealed and churned from the attack.

Jessie released her teeth to reveal bite marks a centimeter deep. Blood began to trickle down her ass and down her long bruised legs. Jessie leaned over Mistys ear "Be a good slave and shut your mouth" she whispered. And skipping a finger she put her entire fist into Mistys asshole, stretching her to unfathomable limits. Misty could not contain herself and she let out her loudest scream of the night. Jessie pulled her hand out of Mistys asshole and stuffed it into her mouth. Misty could not take the taste of her ass and she hurled and collapsed to the ground. Jessie laughed again and replaced the fingers that had been playing with her pussy with her shit flavored fist. She kneaded her oversized breasts as she began to pump away.

As she fisted herself her hips bucked upwards involuntarily. Pulling Misty up by the hair she forced the girls mouth towards her breasts. Slipping her tits out of the corset she forced Mistys mouth to her nipples. "Suck 'em." Jessie ordered. Misty had no choice. She flicked her tongue out to Jessies huge nipples to start. She was surprised to find that the older girls dark nipples tasted like a sweet cinnamon. Now Misty took Jessies entire nipple into her mouth earning a groan from Jessie. She tossed her head back and forth as Misty continued to suckle on her tit, creating a crimson blur.

It didn't take long before Jessie started to moan loudly at her oncoming it hit, her entire body shook with violent force. Misty fell back and waited. "Ahhhhh. Ohhhhh. That's good!" She continued to brutally pump her fist into her sex for several minutes. When she had finished and her second orgasm had passed she looked down at Misty. "You did good whore."

Misty laid back, and her head fell into a very thin and liquidy puddle of puke. She could not even muster the strength to roll out of it. "All tired out are you?" Jessie let out a shrill laugh. "That was just a little fun for me." Mistys vision began to blur as she struggled to remain conscious. She vaguely made out Jessies shape disappearing into the light of the exit. "You'd better not take long to recover" she heard Jessie say from far off. "You'll need much more strength soon. The boss is here." And with a jingle of keys and a loud bang, the exit light and fluorescent fixture went out, leaving Misty in darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edit: At the advice of a more experienced member of FanFiction I have set up an account at AdultFanFiction. I am keeping this story up here; however I have edited certain words and other things of an adult nature out.

If you want to view the unedited version of this chapter as well as further chapters of THIS story you can search for the same titled story under the same author on

Regards, John Staal


	2. Chapter 2

After writing the second chapter, I realized that a good amount of it could still posted here on FanFiction. Misty is still stuck in her prison however there is no domineering or lemons in the beginning, so that is what I have here.

Please still R&R this part of the chapter. I know I have a lot to improve on, please let me know what it is!

If you want to read the entire chapter, go to this same story on adultfantiction

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty slumped against the stripper pole and began to sob. She couldn't believe what she had just been through. She never thought that her proud young spirit would be broken by anyone, least of all a lackey cunt from Team Rocket. Her pussy was on fire from the brutal fisting that Jessie had just given her and her head was spinning from pain. She had blood trickling down her ass from the heel incision and bite wound. Worst of all, laying in the quite darkness of the basement Misty could only replay and think about the memories of the last hour. She had succumbed to Jessies will only after a few slaps and whippings. She had sucked the older girls tits and fingered her pussy without having to be asked twice.

However, in the face of Jessies boundless anger what could Misty, a sexually inexperienced teenager, do? She had only gone "all the way" with Ash once and that one instance had only lasted... well, it didn't take an hour. Now she found herself being domineered by someone who obviously had a lot of experience in the matter, as well as having apparent mental issues. The kinder side of Misty vaguely sympathized with what Jessie must have went through to attain such hate. But the pounding in her head quickly silenced those thoughts.

Instead she thought of revenge and what she would do to make Jessie pay for the pain she had caused. Her thoughts began to race. Perhaps another beating was in order and this time Jessie wouldn't enjoy it as much because she would be the one stripped naked and chained to a poll and she would take the beating and she would be the one to shed blood and she- Misty caught herself and was dismayed at her thoughts. No, she was better than that. She was a "good guy" and if she lowered herself to their level they would get exactly what they wanted. Still... the pain in her head and her burning pussy made her want to enact some kind of revenge.

The familiar jingle of keys interrupted Mistys thoughts and the light from above returned. She heard the steps of Mistys heels walking down the stairs to the basement accompanied by a second heavier trek. The fluorescent light flickered on above her and Misty cowered at the sudden onslaught of light. As the steps approached she blinked away the burning sensation in her eyes and raised her head to see who the new arrival was. She recalled Jessies ominous warning about "The Boss", but only in rumors had she heard about the mysterious head of Team Rocket. Her sister Daisy had told her stories about a cruel faceless old man supposedly named Giovanni who hatched all the evil plots of Team Rocket. Surely that notorious leader could not be the same boss that was approaching.

The two persons halted outside of Mistys vision and stood in silence. That silence emitted through the entire basement to the point that it pierced into Mistys ears. She contemplated saying something to break the mounting pressure but a silky smooth voice beat her to it. "What did you say her name was?" he inquired to Jessie.

"Misty" she replied.

"And your certain she will comply with all instructions?" he added.

"Oh yes" she replied slyly "I took special interest in this one. She had been quite a pest recently. Ash Ketchum's main squeeze you know."

"Interesting." he half heartedly replied. "Now leave us."

Misty heard Jessies heels click back up the stairs as the boss approached the fluorescent light.

As he stepped into the light Mistys breath was taken away and she temporarily forgot about the pain she was in and the excruciating trials she had been put through that day. Whatever she had expected the boss to look like, this wasn't it. He had a commanding presence embodied by the vivacious orange two-piece double-breasted suit he wore. His face was strong and chiseled and his teeth were a dazzling white. In his dark deep seated eyes lied a passion that conducted from others their attention, fear, despair, hope, love, or any emotions he chose.

".Misty." the boss offered. "I suppose your wondering what you're doing here in this cold unfriendly basement." Misty slowly nodded her head yes because despite his suave demeanor her wits were still about her and she remained suspicious. "Of course you are. But before I get to that I'd like to introduce myself. My name, as you may or may not already have guessed, is Giovanni." Misty had already guessed. "You know me as the leader of Team Rocket. Be assured however, that despite the malevolence that accompanies that title, no harm will befall you from my hand as long as you co-operate." Misty was somewhat comforted by this. "Do you understand?" he inquired. Misty almost inaudibly whispered yes.

"Good. Now I will tell you why you are here. Forgive me for skipping the logistical details, because I assure you there are many, but over the last five years I have led Team Rocket in a series of experiments. These experiments just like any groundbreaking idea are very controversial. In the decade preceding the experiments which we have since named PRPP, I had acquired a chain of Pokémon Breeding Centers which I used as revenue generators for other seemingly more important business ventures. However it was in those facilities that quite possibly the greatest scientific advancement of our lifetime took place. Again, I will skip the details for your sake as well as times, and tell you that through the curiosity of an adolescent boy it was found that given the correct genetic make-up of the two participants, sexual relations between a human and a Pokémon would result in a living offspring. Furthermore, that child would maintain all human characteristics i.e. will, reasoning, and philosophy. The amazing part was that the offspring also inherited the battle skills of the Pokémon. And thus the Progressive Reproduction of People and Pokémon was born!"

Giovanni stopped here to take in Mistys reaction. Here eyes widened in either shock or horror and she struggled for anything to say. Her mouth gawked open and closed for a few seconds. "Your reaction is the most typical from what I've seen. There were a few moral high grounders who attempted to slander me with their gospel." He then added softly to himself "They all came around nonetheless." Misty was still processing what she had been told. Humans and Pokémon mating together. It certainly was a development. Giovanni continued "Now we get to the question. Why are you here? Well despite the revolutionary capabilities of the process we have had trouble finding willing participants for the preliminary tests. Clearly I could not allow a lack of support from the general public to terminate this momentous breakthrough. And so out of an obligation that I feel all persons in power have, I took it upon myself to advance the unwilling populaces' welfare for them. And that is were you come in."

Slowly Misty put the pieces together. Giovanni had discovered a way to breed Pokémon with humans into an uber species of human-Pokémon. But the only way to do that was for two compatible beings from both species to have sex with each other. And because no human wanted to volunteer for an experiment of that sort, Giovanni was using Team Rocket to capture specimens. And that's what she was here for. She was a guinea pig for their experiments.

Mistys first thought was that there was no way in hell that she would ever go along with whatever sick things they would put her through. She had never thought about where the creatures came from or how they reproduced, and picturing herself mating with one was nauseating. But what could she do to resist? She remembered the warning Giovanni had issued about co-operating, and she definitely didn't want to face the wraith of this man.

Giovanni allowed the girl to put the pieces together herself. He rather enjoyed watching the realization wash over his specimens. When he believed she had begun deliberations with herself on what the best course of action was he interjected. "Now Misty you see your options. Will you co-operate and spare yourself further punishment? Who knows, a few others before you have come to enjoy themselves during the process."

Misty could not see herself enjoying anything about having sex with a Pokémon, but that was not the deciding factor in her decision. Her aching head and pussy as well as her bleeding ass made a stronger case. "I will co-operate" she mumbled obediently with her head hung. Giovanni cracked a toothy grin. "Good. Jessie was right about you. You've got a good head on your shoulders my girl." He stepped back into the darkness and Misty heard him moving a heavy object across the room. A grand grey armchair appeared in front of her and shortly after Giovanni seated himself in it. As large as the chair was, he filled it out completely with his sturdy, sharp shoulders. It acted as a catalyst to his powerful aura.

"Now Misty I want your word one last time before I uncuff you that you will comply with all orders for your own good."

"I will sir" Misty replied.

"Good. Mr. Mime, would you kindly release her."

Out of the shadows a Mr. Mime appeared with the key to Mistys handcuffs. Misty had been under the impression that they were alone, and when the Pokémon stepped into the light her heart skipped a beat. It approached her without a word and slipped the keys into her handcuffs then retreated back into the darkness with them. Misty shook the pain out of her hand and with her right gently massaged the cuts that had been lacerated into her. Giovanni carried on "Hopefully you're more comfortable and we can get to business." Misty nodded her head. "Because of the preliminary experiments conducted we have determined that for fertilization to occur the Pokémon must be a certain type. We have not however found any pattern that can tell us what type coincides with specific people. What this means for you is that we will have to adopt a policy of trial-and-error. Let's get started."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, the rest of this chapter contains a pokephilia lemon.

Regards, John Staal


End file.
